Invasion of the Parent Pilferers
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When all of the kids of Townsville's parents, including Professor Utonium, mysteriously disappear, it's up to the girls to find them and return them safely home. But who could be doing this? Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based on a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "Invasion Of the Mommy Snatchers." Please enjoy!(BTW, pictures of Jessie, Zoltan, and Zoltan's parents are available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

It's a peaceable, but not very normal morning in Townsville. In a little house in the suburbs, a little girl, about five years old, and her little brother are walking through their house, looking all around them and calling, "Mommy? Daddy?"

"This is stwange," the little boy says. "They was here jus' yesterday."

Elsewhere in the city, three teenage boys stand at the entrance to Townsville's soccer field. One boy looks at his watch worriedly. "Oh no, Dad's an hour late! Where could he be?"

"I hope he's okay." says another boy.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong; all throughout the city, parents had disappeared without a trace.

This mysterious situation had even affected Townsville's beloved little superheroes the Powerpuff Girls. At the Utonium chateau, Bubbles has just gotten out of bed and is floating downstairs for breakfast; she yawns and gently rubs her eyes. "Good morning, professor. How are you today?"

When no reply is heard, a perplexed Bubbles peeks into the kitchen and is surprised to find the professor missing. "Hmm," she muses. "Maybe he's in his lab." She then flies toward the professor's basement laboratory and opens the door, but still there's no trace of him. Growing even more worried, Bubbles contemplates, "Well...maybe he's in the living room, reading the paper." She checks the living room, but still there's no sign of him. "Oh no, oh no, THE PROFESSOR'S GONE!" Bubbles cries fearfully.

Hearing her yell, Blossom and Buttercup float downstairs to see what the matter is. "Is something wrong, Bubbles?" says a very concerned Buttercup.

"It's the professor," despairs Bubbles. "He wasn't in the kitchen when I came down, then I checked his lab and he wasn't there either, then I checked in the living room, but I still couldn't find him! He's disappeared!"

Looks of concern cross Bubbles' sisters' faces. "This is terrible," says Buttercup. "Some villain might've captured him or something!"

"But who?" wonders Blossom.

Just then, the girls hear the hotline ring and quickly zing back up to their room. Blossom answers the phone, "Hello, Mayor. What might the matter be?"

"Ohh, it's _terrible_, girls! All of the parents in Townsville are missing and all of the kids are terribly, terribly worried!"

"All of the parents in Townsville?" Blossom is intrigued to learn this new piece of information. "Don't worry, Mayor, we're on our way!" Blossom hangs up the phone, then turns to her sisters. "Girls, there's trouble in Townsville. All of the parents in town are missing!"

"Missing?" a concerned Buttercup echoes. "That's awful!"

"This explains why the professor was gone." an equally concerned Bubbles notes.

"Let's go, girls!" Blossom says, upon which the girls take off toward the city.

The girls float slowly through the town, observing the emptiness and stores adorned with signs reading, "CLOSED" all around them. "Boy, it's kind of creepy when no one's around." Bubbles states.

Suddenly, the girls get pelted with tomatoes! "Hey!" Buttercup exclaims, as she and her sisters wipe off their faces. "Bull's eye! Two points!" they hear a voice call, upon which they turn to see a little boy with scruffy brown hair running away.

Angry, Buttercup begins flying after him. "You can't do this! I'm gonna tell your parents!"

The nasty kid sneers, "Sure, go right ahead...if ya can _find _'em!" He punctuates his sentence with a nasty laugh.

The green Powerpuff's face turns red. "Ooh...I forgot..."

At that moment, the girls hear crying coming from the next block and fly down to investigate, upon which finding three sad little girls standing outside a toy store. "Say, what's wrong, kids?" inquires a concerned Bubbles.

"We saved up our allowance for months to buy the new Harmony Bunny toys," one of the girls weeps. "But now the store owner's missing!"

Bubbles' own eyes begin to mist up. "No Harmony Bunny toys? Oh no!"

"Don't worry, kids," Buttercup says consolingly. "As soon as we find out who's been kidnapping all of the parents, the store will be back open in no time."

The little girls' faces light up. "Really?"

"Absopositively." Bubbles replies cheerily.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the little girls reply joyfully.

"Let's go look for some more clues, girls." Blossom says, upon which the Powerpuffs continue their trek through town. Suddenly, a blue ball beans Bubbles in the head. "Ow!" she looks down to see a small boy of about four with curly brown hair standing on the sidewalk below.

"Sorry, sorry," the girls hear a voice say, upon which a tall skinny teenage girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a purple t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and pink sneakers runs up to the little boy. "Now Sammy, you need to be more careful when you play ball. Someone might get hurt!"

"Sowwy, Jessie." Sammy replies, as Bubbles gently hands the ball back to him.

As Sammy returns to the front yard of his house, which is just a few steps ahead, Jessie turns to the girls, "I apologize for my little brother's behavior; ever since Mom and Dad disappeared, I've had to look after all of my little brothers and sisters by myself, and they've been quite a handful!"

"Well say, perhaps we could help?" Blossom inquires.

"Sure!" Jessie replies, as she leads the girls into her house; upon entering the living room, the girls observe two more little boys chasing each other around the coffee table, two little girls fighting over a doll, and a baby sitting in the middle of the floor, crying loudly. "My parents have been gone for forty-five minutes, and this place has dissolved into chaos!"

"We know how you feel," Buttercup says sadly. "Our dad's been kidnapped, too."

The two little boys scramble into an easy chair. "I wanna sit in it, twerp!" one boy says.

"No way, I was here first!" says the other boy.

Bubbles quickly flies away and brings back a chair from the next room. "Here, now there's enough for everyone."

Jessie sets the baby down in a crib, and the baby begins to cry even more loudly. Bubbles takes the baby's bottle off of a nearby table and gives it to her; the baby promptly calms down with a blissful look on her face. Bubbles then picks up a kitty cat puppet lying on the floor nearby, puts it on her hand(Or should we say lack thereof), and begins entertaining the baby with it. "Peek-A-Boo!" she says cheerfully. The baby giggles at this.

Blossom casually traipses up to Jessie. "Uhm, excuse me, Jessie, but if I may ask please, I had heard you say that your parents disappeared not that long ago. Did you see anything suspicious after this happened?"

"Yes, after they vanished, I saw a strange UFO flying away."

"A UFO?" echoes a very intrigued Blossom. "Hmm...Buttercup, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Bubbles makes a pretty good mom?" the green Powerpuff replies.

"Exactly!"

"Huh?" Buttercup can only scratch her head in perplexity.

The girls then hurry toward the door. "Thanks for your help, Jessie," Blossom calls over her shoulder. "And please don't worry, we'll have your parents back in no time!"

"Thank you so much, girls." Jessie replies, as she waves goodbye to them.

The girls, standing on each others shoulders, garbed in a long dress and a sunhat and pushing a doll in a baby carriage stand at the top of a tall building in Townsville square. "Do you think this will help us catch our parent pilferer, Blossom?" Bubbles, who's on the top of the stack, says doubtfully.

"And help us find the professor and all of the other kidnapped parents?" adds an equally unsure Buttercup from the middle.

"Hopefully so." replies Blossom from the bottom of the stack.

Just then, a large silver UFO hovers overhead and beams the disguised Powerpuffs aboard. Once inside the ship, the girls stare in amazement at their surroundings; their gaze eventually stops on a large chair with two even larger green heads sticking out from behind it. "Well, that's the last one." one of the heads says.

"All right, you puny Martians," a determined Buttercup says as the girls quickly hop down off of each other's shoulders. "Come out and face the music!"

The aliens, who turn out to actually be one giant alien with two heads, steps out from behind the chair. "Who dares challenge Zoltan the terrible?" the head on the left says. Zoltan is a large green alien, wearing a plum-colored suit, an orange belt, and plum-colored shoes that almost resemble sneakers.

"We've been kidnapping all of the parents in your ridiculous city, thus throwing Earth off balance, and then," the head on the right begins.

"_WE _shall rule your puny planet!" the head on the left finishes, as both heads share a nasty laugh.

"Not if the Powerpuff Girls have anything to say about it!" says a determined Bubbles.

"Yeah," Buttercup says fiercely. "So, if you guys know what's good for ya-_WHOOOOOAAAHHH!_" As she takes one step forward, the green Powerpuff accidentally steps on a skateboard and goes careening into the spaceship's next room and ends up landing in a pile of gigantic toys. A dazed Buttercup slowly looks up and rubs her sore head. "Ughh...what happened?"

Zoltan picks a blue flannel blanket up from off of the floor. "She almost tore our blankie!" the head on the left says.

"And she almost broke our toys!" the head on the right says.

"Toys?" a perplexed Bubbles echoes.

"Say, how old might you be?" Blossom inquires.

"Four years old." the head on the left says.

"But only in our years." the head on the right adds.

"How old are you in Earth years?" Buttercup inquires.

"Three." both heads reply.

_Wow, _Buttercup thinks. _The alien's just a kid!_

Zoltan quickly grabs the Powerpuffs up. "You my be older than us," the head on the left says. "But we're _bigger_!" the head on the right finishes. They carry the little superheroes over to a large wastebasket-like apparatus in a far corner of the ship, step on a handle on the side, which causes the lid to open, and dump the girls in, laughing nastily as they do.

The girls slide down a chute and into a large, dimly-lit room. "Whee! Let's do that again!" Bubbles cheers. Her sisters simply look at her oddly.

"Girls?" a voice calls. "Is that you?" The Powerpuffs look up to see a very worried Professor Utonium standing over them. The girls quickly hop up and embrace him in a big hug. "Professor!"

"We're so glad we found you!" Buttercup exclaims joyfully.

"We were so worried!" Bubbles says.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Blossom says.

"It was the strangest thing, girls," the professor notes. "I was just downstairs in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, when suddenly I found myself getting beamed aboard this giant spaceship. I was so afraid that I'd never see my precious girls again, but now we've found each other."

At that moment, the girls notice over their shoulder a large plethora of concerned moms and dads gathered in the room. "I just don't understand it," one lady says. "I was just about to open my store when I ended up here!"

"I was about to pick my sons up from the soccer game when I got beamed aboard this ship." a man says.

"We were about to tend to our kids and the baby when we got captured!" a couple says.

"Hey, look!" Bubbles notes. "It's all of the other missing parents!"

"But how will we get them all back to their families when we're trapped ourselves?" inquires the professor.

Blossom thinks for a second; suddenly, an idea hits her. "That's it!" She takes a small pink cell phone out of her pocket and types in a number. Shortly thereafter a voice replies, "Information. What city, please?"

"Mars," Blossom replies. "I would like the number for the residence of Zoltan the terrible, please."

"The number is 445-7643." the operator replies.

"Thank you." Blossom says.

"You're welcome." the operator replies, upon which she hangs up. Blossom then promptly types in the number she was given.

_Hmm, I wonder what Blossom has in mind. _thinks a curious Buttercup.

Moments later, a much larger spaceship hovers above Zoltan's ship and lands on to of it; the two-headed Martian hears a beaming sound and gives an audible gasp. "Oh no!" says Zoltan's left head. "It's Moms!"

"And Dads!" adds Zoltan's right head.

Two much larger two-headed Martians, one a lady and one a man, enter the room. "Young men, how many times must we tell you not to take the spaceship without our permission?" the mama Martian says seriously.

"You aren't trying to take over a planet again, are you?" the papa Martian inquires.

"Well, uhm, uh..." Zoltan, now truly at a loss for words, blushes with embarrassment.

"Now, we want you to put everything back _exactly _where you found it." the mama Martian says.

"And apologize to the people of that nice planet!" the papa Martian adds.

"Yes, Moms and Dads." Zoltan replies dolefully.

In the middle of Townsville Park, the nasty little boy who'd thrown tomatoes at the girls earlier is hiding behind a bush, waiting to throw oranges at some unsuspecting kids, when suddenly a beam of light flashes and his mother appears behind him. "Shame on you, Russel, how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking on the other kids?" She then gently takes his hand and leads him away from the area.

"Okay, Mom, I'm sorry," Russel says. "I promise I won't do it again."

Meanwhile, Jessie is busily trying to keep her brothers and sisters from climbing on the furniture and keeping the baby happy at the same time, when suddenly a beam of light flashes and her parents appear in the room. "Mom! Dad!" Jessie exclaims happily. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Elsewhere in town, the three little girls are still waiting intently outside the toy store, when a bright light flashes inside the store, and the owner opens the door. "Welcome, girls," she greets them. "We've just gotten a new shipment of Harmony Bunny toys in today."

"Oh boy!" "Yay!" "Thanks!" the little girls cheers, as they happily rush inside.

Meanwhile, the three boys are still waiting at the soccer field, growing more and more worried, when a bright light flashes and their dad's car appears just outside the field. The boys rush up and embrace their dad in a big hug as he disembarks the car. "Dad! We're so glad you're okay!"

Their father smiles contentedly. "I missed you boys, too."

Elsewhere in the city, the little girl and her brother are still wandering their house, searching for their parents. "Mommy? Daddy?" Suddenly, a bright light flashes and their parents appear in the room with them. The kids joyfully embrace their parents in an enormous hug. "Mommy!" Daddy!"

The Martians' ship continues hovering throughout the town, returning parents to their kids, until all of the parents have been safely returned home. At last, they beam the girls and the professor down outside their house. From the ship, Zoltan dolefully calls, "We're very sorry for stealing everyone's parents."

"And?" his father asks imperatively.

"And we'll never do it again." Zoltan continues.

"Thank you very much for everything, Powerpuff Girls." Zoltan's parents call, as the ship flies away. "Goodbye!"

"'Bye!" the girls wave to the ship as it leaves; they then give the professor a gentle hug. "It's so wonderful to have you back, professor." The professor then smiles and blushes contentedly.

_So, once again the day, and every mom and dad in Townsville is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom/Moms-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Moms/Kids-Tara Strong

Buttercup/Kids-E.G. Daily

The Mayor/Dads-Tom Kenny

Professor Utonium/Dads-Tom Kane

Jessie-Anika Noni Rose

Jessie's Mom/Store Owner-Yvette Nicole Brown

Jessie's Dad-Phil LaMarr

Zoltan-Cathy Weseluck

Zoltan's Mom-Grey DeLisle

Zoltan's Dad-Jeff Bennett

Kids-Tabitha St. Germain, Joshua Seth, Ashleigh Ball

Moms-Andrea Libman, Mary Jo Catlett

Dads-Sam Vincent, Peter New


End file.
